


King of Cheer: Toss Me!! Prologue 2

by Graysonsginger



Series: Toss Me!! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, alternate universe - cheerleaders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3742561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graysonsginger/pseuds/Graysonsginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another prologue to the main Toss Me!! story (the first chapter of which will be published shortly, I am polishing it.)</p><p>Kageyama Tobio's struggles with his middle school cheer team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	King of Cheer: Toss Me!! Prologue 2

Trust is pivotal in cheerleading. When you’re throwing a teammate several feet into the air and catching them all to the precise beat of a pop-remix blaring in the background, trust among other things is an unquestioned necessity. The bond of teammates is supposed to solidify that trust, but that does not make it unbreakable.

Kageyama was in competing in the Middle School Cheerleading Sectional Championship with his team from Kitagawa Daiichi. It was the second day of the competition and the stress of winning weighed on Kageyama’s chest. Kitagawa Daiichi Cheer Squad had nearly won Nationals last year, and Kageyama was aiming to best Oikawa and prove his skill. In retrospect, Kageyama might admit that he let the pressure get the best of him, and the way he treated his teammates for even mild mistakes might have been out of turn. That did not mean Kageyama could forgive them. Or himself.

When the Kitagawa team entered the gym, Kageyama was already studiously observing the competition. The first day of Sectionals, half of the competing teams had been eliminated. The stands were mostly empty and most of the remaining teams were stretching, fixing their bows, etc. Kitagawa was set to perform within a few hours and Kageyama could feel his muscles tensing. Kindaichi, a fellow base, pulled Kageyama backwards to gain his attention.

“We gotta talk to you.” He muttered, Kageyama had never been good at reading expressions but even he could see Kindaichi was pissed off.

“We should be watching the other teams, the judges are going to be much harsher today and you still need to tighten up you extension.” Kageyama said already short of temper so early in the morning.

“Listen, your shitty attitude is-” Kindaichi began yelling before Kunimi cut him off.

“We talked to Coach, King, you’re sitting out this performance.”

“What?” Kageyama demanded, his heart sinking far passed his stomach right into his ankles, leaving his legs weak.

“You heard him. We can’t expect a King to lift mere peasants.” Kindaichi responded bitterly.

Kageyama grabbed Kindaichi’s collar, tears brimming angrily at his eyes. Kunimi immediately jumped at Kageyama trying to force him backwards as the Coach, noticing the ruckus, rushed over.

“What’s that supposed to mean you piece of-”

As the coach separated Kindaichi and Kageyama, who at this point was furiously trying to keep the tears out of his eyes, Kunimi explained viciously,

“It means we don’t trust you, King, You throw me and the other flyers too high, you don’t match pace with the other bases, how can you expect me to trust you to catch me if you can even do your tumbling how Coach tells you?”

Kageyama had a thousand responses, over half of them were dirty and unspeakable in front of his Coach, but every single one of them stuck in his throat. He tried to swallow the nasty words and the anger and grief but he choked on them. Like the feeble bond he had with his teammates, Kageyama’s façade finally broke. Tears ran down his cheeks, and there was nothing he could do to stop them, though he tried.

Coach patted Kageyama on the back as he hastily scrubbed his eyes on his sleeve. “Kageyama, sit down with the first years, and don’t be so upset. If you work hard you can compete in the other competitions.”

But there were no more competitions. Kitagawa didn’t place high enough in Sectionals and were disqualified from moving onto the Regional Championship. On their way home, all his teammates mocked him, the dreadful King of Cheer, Kageyama. Life at school after the competition was more isolating and depressing than before. 

Kageyama’s only hope was high school, where he could join a new team and recreate himself. He dreamed of being the cool guy admired among kouhai and senpai alike. He dreamed of having a team bond thousands of times stronger than in middle school. Of course, the dream was hit a little off course when he didn’t get into Aoba-Jousai High School, but Karasuno was well on it’s way to reclaiming its old cheer champion title, so he chose that school. Plus, luckily enough, no one from Kitagawa would be there. No one who hated him would be there.

That’s what he thought until an orange-haired shorty came dashing through the gym door and stopped dead as he looked at Kageyama. They both recognized the other at the same time and yelled.

“YOU?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! leave a kudos or comment if you liked it. And sorry for any mistakes, I am not a cheerleader, though my sister is so not all of this is completely made up.


End file.
